


My Time To Die

by dream_was_not_taken



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_was_not_taken/pseuds/dream_was_not_taken
Summary: " this isnt your time to die, tommy"dream was right. that wasn't his time to die. but now is.based off of The Plan To Kill Dream stream from the other day
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	My Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place when the three are in the nether getting the red wood btw!!
> 
> tw:  
> suicide  
> tommy's death  
> just dream's interactions with tommy could be a whole tw for some people im sure
> 
> i am so sorry for this

tommy looked down at the lava. it scared him more than it should; ~~_damage_ scared him more than it should,~~ but tommy was alone. well, not really, ranboo and tubbo were with him physically but essentially he was alone. he came back from prison, from the dead, to his best friend stolen from him. no one believes he's actually there and he's alone.

* * *

he has the plan to kill dream but he can't help but think that if he just disappeared it wouldnt matter. it wouldn't be his problem anymore. dream could do what he wanted and none of it would matter. he doesn't matter. not in the grand scheme of things. he thinks back to exile. he wishes dream had just let him jump.

_he remembers staring over the edge, trying to build up the courage to take that leap. he registers dream and wilbur talking but he can't hear them. his ears are ringing. just do it. all of the sudden he's pushed away._ _"it's not your time to die yet tommy" maybe dream was right about that. but technically he shouldn't even be alive right now. dream killed him, and then revived him. he shouldn't be alive right now._

* * *

"maybe we could go over there to get the wood, there'd be less lava." he hears ranboo say. tubbo hums in agreement. "tommy? are you alright?" tubbo comes up behind him. it's now or never. _it's my time to die._

he jumps.

the last thing he's aware of is the screams of his friends before it all fades to dark.


End file.
